


Decorating Duty

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Decorating, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Gladio decides he'd rather flirt than decorate the Citadel's gathering hall.





	Decorating Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: decorating

It was nearing the anniversary of King Regis’ coronation date, and Ignis and Gladio had been appointed decoration duty. Not their usual duties, but obligatory nonetheless. The Citadel’s vast ballroom slash gathering hall was too large for two men to decorate alone, but Ignis and Gladiolus had been hand-picked by the king himself to lead the decorating team because of Gladio’s strength and height and Ignis’ remarkable eye for detail.

It wasn’t that they needed to do all, or even most of, the work or that they had to be in any sort of rush, yet it was a given that they would be attentive to the workings of their fellow decorators for the duration of the work. As Ignis had expected, Gladiolus’ attention was already entirely fixated on him instead. Gladio was always like this. Not neglectful of his duties, but laid back when it came to anything other than preserving their prince. Ignis much preferred to remain focused and steadfast so as to ensure efficiency and a quicker return. However, he was far from adverse to this side of Gladio, unable to keep from indulging him when the consequences deemed minimal.

“What, might I ask, has caught your attention, Gladio?” Ignis asked, taping another purple balloon to the entryway’s doorway.

“Something beautiful,” Gladio said without one ounce of shame.

Ignis knew full-well he was referring to him and shifted his hips to show it. “I agree that the hall is becoming a sight for sore eyes.” His eyes flicked down to meet Gladio’s. The elder teen gave a cocky grin, which Ignis had no qualms about returning.

“Yeah, but I see something better.”

“Do you?” Ignis cocked his head to the side coyly.

Gladio licked his lips, not even blinking. “Yeah.”

“Hmm.” Ignis stepped off the step stool and right in front of Gladio. “I doubt it’s as lovely as what I’ve got my eye on.”

“Shit, you’re smooth,” he gasped out.

Ignis merely quirked his lips upward in satisfaction. If they did not have an audience he would have liked to tug him close for a provocative kiss. A pity really. “Yes. I might even be smoother tonight if we manage to get all this work complete.”

Gladio finally blinked and gave a little groan. “There’s still so much to do.”

Quickly assessing that no one should be able to see with the wall positioned where it was, Ignis reached his hand down to Gladio’s rear, giving it a good squeeze. “That is exactly why you should get back to work,” he said with a wink.

Gladio shuddered. But then his face fell into a deadpan. “Wait, did you just turn what I said into a pun?”

He shrugged. “You tell me.”


End file.
